Wammy's House
by Meeper the Mish
Summary: Skye joins Wammy's House. A place for geniuses. Except, Skye seems to be the only normal one.


Hiya, this is my first story: So please be nice! :) I don't know if I should continue it, so... :/ Enjoy, I guess. :D

It's Death Note themed. Contains Death Note characters and all - no ownership of them. Though, I made up Skye. Apart from that, I don't own the rest of the characters. I'd also like to add that I have been to Winchester and since Wammy's doesn't _actually _exist, I chose a good spot to put it. :3 Anyway, I'll be quiet now... Bye! X3

* * *

Skye was sat alone on the grass. She'd never felt so lonely in her life. Her parents were gone, and her intelligence had brung her to this place. A house for exceedingly intelligent children. Everyone seemed to know everyone, everyone except Skye. Skye hugged her knees. The children on the field below were playing football, while the others were sat lower down on the grassy hill chatting. Skye would have loved to have joined in, but she didn't know what they were saying. It was all gossip about other people in the house. Skye felt depressed, if she was going to remain here she should try and make friends, but that was easier said than done. Skye had bad experience, after all. So, she remained lonely on the hill. Finally, the first lesson bell rang. Skye got up, many kids running and pushing past. They were unusually enthusiastic for class. Skye shuffled to her lesson, alone. Since no one had saved her seat, she had to sit in the last remaining chair at the back. She sat in the corner and stared out the window. Skye could see the whole school field. Outside the school gate was the city of Winchester. It wasn't the busiest town, nor the emptiest. Skye knew it was famous for its historical memories, but to be honest, it was like every other town. Wammy's house was in Fulflood. Just down the hill and up again, was the city prison. Opposite that, the hospital. Skye had a whole mental map of the city planned out already. Even though it was the second day of her being in the town, and her first in the school.

"Ok class, today we have a new student." The teacher smiled. It wasn't exactly a warm smile. More of a, I'm desperately trying to appear friendly to the new student, smile. The whole class turned to look at Skye. She felt her cheeks going pink. Skye had never enjoyed attention. She could feel a put forming in her stomach as her face got even hotter. The twenty, or so, eyes remained on her. Skye shuffled in her seat slightly. Her hands entwining in fear.

"Introduce yourself, dear." The teacher ushered. Skye couldn't find her voice. She opened her mouth, but her throat wouldn't let anything pass.

"Can she speak?" One child asked. Skye felt her eyes prick with tears.

"Shut up, stupid!" Another child hit the first child with their book. Yet, still the class waited. The disturbance had returned some of Skye's confidence. She drew a deep breath.

"My name's Skye." She introduced successfully. The teacher beamed. Skye felt extremely proud. No one else seemed to notice what a big thing that was for Skye.

"We'll start off with a review of the current global issues." The teacher brung up a video on the interactive whiteboard. It was the BBC website. The daily news began playing. One story caught Skye's eye. The Kira case. The video ended.

"Ok, thoughts on the Kira case." The teacher was answered with an array of hands. He looked around.

"Near." He picked. Skye looked silver haired child. He looked rather blank, with his wide grey eyes.

"I think it's a terrible thing to do. Murdering all those people. I see what Kira is thinking. But, what gives them the right to judge these people?" Near explained. Even his voice was vague.

"Good thoughts. Mello?" The teacher picked next. Skye had heard about Mello, apparently he had anger problems. The blonde clearly hadn't been listening. A red head next to him whispered the question.

"Oh right! I say L will catch Kira and make him pay! After all, L promised me he'd catch Kira." Mello announced. The teacher nodded. Mello seemed angered at how he didn't get as much as a response as Near did. Skye wandered why such odd children were considered geniuses.

"Skye?" The teacher asked. Skye froze. What would she say?

"Um... I think Kira is a bad person for killing people. But, I know L will catch them." Skye replied. After all, if the worlds greatest detective couldn't catch Kira, who could? The teacher took a few more responses before calling the rest of the hands down. They moved on with global issues. Skye found the lesson intriguing. But, sadly, the bell came too soon. The children went to their next lesson. Skye read her timetable Roger had given her. Next she had Maths. Skye searched for the right room. Alas, she got lost and arrived ten minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late miss, I got lost." Skye apologised, scurrying to last remaining seat. The teacher accepted her apology and continued the lesson. Skye wasn't very good at Maths, so she struggled slightly to keep up. She was pleased when a nice girl named Linda helped her.

"It's not that hard, really. It just takes a bit to get the hang of." Linda explained. Skye found Linda was right. The bell rang for break. Skye headed to her morning spot, only to find it occupied. Mello and his red head friend were sat on the grass. Mello was moaning about Near, while his friend was playing on a Nintendo. Skye was unsure where else to go. She couldn't sit with the gossiping kids, nor could she play football. She chewed her thumbnail, thinking. Mello turned to look at her.

"Hello." He was clearly wandering why Skye was just standing there. Skye was panicking.

"Mello, you're creeping her out." Th red head scoffed. Mello swatted him.

"Skye, right?" Mello asked. Skye nodded sheepishly. "See Matt, I didn't creep her out. She's fine." Mello pushed his friend, who was back in his Nintendo world. Skye didn't know what else to do.

"You wanna sit down?" Mello asked. Skye was shocked at how someone was asking her to sit with them. She sat on the grass quite far away from the two boys. Matt glanced at her.

"See Mello, she's terrified of you." He muttered. Mello kicked him in the leg.

"Hey! No fighting!" Linda warned, passing by. Mello scowled, moaning at how it was Matts fault. Linda sat between Skye and Mello.

"So, how'd you like it here at Wammy's?" Linda asked Skye.

"It's alright." Skye mumbled. She noticed Near sat alone on a bench.

"Loner!" Mello shouted at him. Near ignored him.

"Mello! You're so horrible." Linda glared at Mello, who was pulling faces at Near. Skye didn't know why Mello hated Near so much. Linda tugged at Mello's blonde hair.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Mello swatted her away.

"Stop giving poor Near a hard time!" Linda ordered. Mello sulked over a study book. Linda rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to talk to him." Linda got up and went over to the lonely silver haired boy.

"Why does everyone feel so sorry for him? He's got everything, it's me who's poor." Mello crossed his arms stubbornly. Skye didn't see how that could be true.

"No!" Matt wailed as his Nintendo ran out of charge.

"I told you to charge it last night, but instead you used it." Mello muttered. "Maybe now you can have a decent conversation." Mello suggested. Which was a bit hypocritical seeing as he was the one reading. Skye watched as Linda tried talking to Near as she lead him over to the group. He hardly ever said much.

"He thinks he's so perfect." Mello growled.

"Jealousy isn't an admirable feature Mello." Near mumbled, at least it sounded like he was mumbling. Mello pounced on Near. Skye was shocked as Mello attacked the desperately-trying-to-escape Near. Linda pulled at Mello. Matt joined in. Only when did two other kids help too did Near manage to get away. Mello was kicking and cursing as his four classmates held him back. Near stood a couple of metres away, with a bloody knee and a black eye. While Linda and Matt calmed Mello down, Skye went to see if Near was ok.

"Hey, I'm Skye. Are you alright?" She asked. Near nodded.

"I'm used to it." He mumbled vaguely. Skye was unsure what he was referring to. Mello attacking him, or getting injured.

"Both Mello lashing out at me and being hurt." Near added. Skye was surprised, it was like he read her mind. Linda joined Skye and Near.

"Mello's calmed down." She smiled. "You'd think his name would bring a calm personality." Linda chuckled slightly. Skye joined in laughing, understanding the pun of Mello and mellow. Near understood, but didn't laugh. Skye wandered if Near had ever laughed. It didn't seem to fit his personality. The bell rang for next lesson. Skye went in with Linda and Near. She could feel Mello's glare from behind.


End file.
